Flexible electronic systems including flexible integrated circuit devices are useful for applications wherein such systems must conform to non-planar surfaces. Conventional electronic components such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuits are typically fabricated on rigid substrates. Various schemes have been employed for rendering rigid/stiff materials flexible by thinning/removing the substrate, leaving a relatively thin structure. Such schemes employ, for example, chemical and mechanical polishing and etching, layer lift-off, controlled spalling, and other methods. Despite the flexibility of the structures obtained through such schemes, which is due to the relatively small total thicknesses thereof, the structures are not stretchable, having limited mechanical properties, i.e. fracture toughness, of the overall structure in the other two dimensions. A fabrication method for creating stretchable electronic structures has been proposed that includes making small, thin electronic components using lift-off techniques, transferring small electronic chips to a compliant substrate, and subsequently wiring the chips to one another using serpentine metal wires with low Young's modulus. The relatively small chip sizes make the wiring task in sophisticated systems complicated and challenging due to the large number of required electrical connections.